


closer, closer.

by hufflepuhffle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, at least i think it's fluff?, it's not angsty at all so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuhffle/pseuds/hufflepuhffle
Summary: inspired by the song 'closer' by the tiny





	closer, closer.

**Author's Note:**

> well i wasn't thinking about posting this but here it is? it's my first oneshot in a long time. special thanks to my wifey for editing this, you fuel my creativity :] thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy!

it was 12am, on a sunday night (monday morning) in may. the sky was clear, and the stars were out, shining brightly. most, if not all, stores were closed, causing the street to be coated in a comfortable silence.

kyungsoo and jongin were heading back to their apartment from a very late library trip, hands loosely intertwined. the two boys were undeniably exhausted, running on no sleep, staying up for multiple nights in a row studying together.

jongin seemed to be trailing further behind, limply pulling kyungsoo back with him. kyungsoo knew it was unintentional, and purely due to the longing for sleep.

tiredly, kyungsoo gazed at jongin to check up on him, just as they were passing under a lamppost. the white light glimmered, illuminating jongin, making him glow so angelically. 

entranced by his features, kyungsoo didn't realize jongin was now staring back at him.

"you're too captivating, it's really quite distracting," kyungsoo stated simply, his mouth tugging into a heart shaped grin. jongin only grinned back, a pink blush evidently creeping onto his cheeks. 

the walk was a pleasant silence for a while, with the occasional bump of their sides. they seemed to gravitate together, but that wasn't odd for the two. they had always seemed to have a tug towards each other.

sneaking a glance at his boyfriend, kyungsoo's eyes shifted over to the taller boy. he looked so lost in thought, you could almost see the gears of his mind turning.

"what're you thinking about?" he whispered, drawing jongin back from inside his own world.

jumping a little at the sudden voice, jongin turned towards him, a tiny huff of breath escaping his lips. he stopped on the sidewalk, making kyungsoo abruptly stop along with him. 

"i love you so damn much," jongin managed to mumble out, eyes not tearing away from kyungsoo's. "i know i've told you what seems like a million times, but i do. maybe i'm just so tired that it's making me sappy, but you're one of the best things to happen to me. you encourage me every step of the way, love me unconditionally. no matter how much time i spend away at the dance studio, you always welcome me home with warm eyes and a sunny smile. you comfort me when i'm shaking with stress and worry, and i couldn't ask for a better partner. i hope i get to spend the rest of my life supporting, loving, and caring for you, do kyungsoo." finishing his short, drowsy love speech with a shy smile. 

kyungsoo, eyes filled to the brim with adoration for the boy standing in front of him, slowly walked closer. his hands reached up to hold his cheeks lightly, marveling at how he could be so lucky. 

"i have heard you say that you love me a million times, and i will be here to hear you say it a million times more." is all that was said in return, before being pulled into a tender, soft kiss. "now can we please head home before you fall over from being so sleep-deprived?"

they collapsed on their bed as soon as they got home, not even bothering to change out of their day clothes, legs intertwined and arms draped around each other.


End file.
